Cualquiera se puede enamorar
by Renesmee Hyuga
Summary: Itachi: rico bajo un mundo materialista Hitomi: alegre oculta su triste pasado Deidara: oculta su verdadero yo Yume: caracter fuerte pero muy sensible ¿Podran estos jovenes encontrar aquello que necesitan para cambiar?


Hello! Mis amados lectores! Se que me he perdido mucho estos días pero ando full estudio y full tarea, no me fue nada bn este lapso con mate (primera vez q saco una nota tan baja se imaginaran la depre q cargo) y ando devorando guias de mate para aumentar la mi nota este ultimo lapso… este fi lo llevaba pensado hace muchísimo tiempo y x un respiro q tuve me decidi x publicarlo. De antemano aviso q no he abandonado el otro fic, de hecho ya esta en progreso el siguiente cap, pienso hacer 2 caps y asi no tengo tanto apuro en publicar la conti y asi ustedes no esperan tanto. Bn esta historia tiene de prota a nuestro amado Itachi-kun *-* como nuestro querido pelinegro es soltero en la serie (yeah!) es un personaje facil en el aspecto de buscarle pareja original hecha a nuestra imaginación x nuestra genial cabecita jejeje la pareja del sexy solteron (Hitomi) fue creada con mucho cariño por parte de Hyuuga Erina (Eri-chan como le digo yo ) y mi persona. Quiero aclarar unas cositas, el personaje al ser creado por Eri-chan y yo esta aparecerá tanto en los fics de Eri como en los mios, misma imagen personalidad distinta dependiendo del transcuro de dichas historias, esta historia es mia pero va dedicada a mi querida amiga Eri ya q ella fue la q me inspiro a crearla grax a su interés x Itachi (kya quien no lo tiene ?) y como tristemente no hay tantos fics de él (Yaoi hay miles, puedo darles testimonio de eso, pero heteros no y esos son los mas bonitos ) decidi maquinar uno nuevo. En fin, solo quería dejar en claro eso x si acaso ven a Hitomi paseándose x algun fic de Eri-chan ^^ bueno, una cosita mas (ya se, ando fastidiosa jajaja) este fic tendrá dos prologos, seguro se estarán preguntando: ¿Por qué demonios dos prologos si solo es uno? ¿Qué le pasa a Rene-chan, acaso las matematicas afectaron su cerebro? ¿El calentamiento global le estará atrofiando las neuronas? Pues la respuesta es ¡No! a todas mis queridos amigos, no estoy loca jajaj solo x Itachi pero siempre cuerda ps en síntesis es un solo prologo pero dividido en dos partes y para no hacerlo tan largo y tedioso lo hice como dos… una parte desde la perspectiva de Itachi, y el otro de la de hitomi, asi tienen mas conocimiento de ambos prota x separado y no se arman tanto rollo leyendo y no se crea confusión, tambn les aviso q el fics será narrado desde la perspectiva de cada personaje, solo los prota narraran y si acaso algun personaje secundario para ver lo q ocurre a espalda de los mismos protagonistas. Ya se darán cuenta, como ustedes ya conocen algo de mi forma de escribir, que nuncan terminan de leer un cap sin una sonrisa o aunque sea una carcajada x mis ocurrencias jejeje espero q con este sea igual sino le quito fama al genero Comedia Romantica bueno ya no los distrigo y los dejo leer! Q lo disfruten!

**Prólogo: (Perspectiva de Itachi)**

Itachi Uchiha, un joven de 19 años, apuesto, inteligente, calmado, centrado, y deseado por cualquier chica. Cualquiera que lo viera de reojo diría que este chico tiene una vida perfecta pero eso estaba lejos de la realidad que vivía el hijo mayor del matrimonio de los Uchiha.

Fugaku, un hombre de principios, criterio y propiedad al hablar, porte imponente que intimidaba a quien lo viera, característica que no sacaba mucho a relucir, ya que a pesar de ser un hombre de negocios era muy complaciente, amable y respetuoso, aspectos inculcados a sus hijos desde corta edad. Este hombre era dueño de la más famosa cadena hotelera de Tokio y la segunda del país de Japón. Orgulloso de su puesto, esperaba o mejor dicho, aseguraba que su hijo mayor heredaría todo lo que se hallaba, actualmente, en su poder. Instruyéndolo por el camino de los negocios, administración de empresas, organización, en síntesis, guiándolo al futuro que él había escogido para él y en estos momentos a su hijo, pues, a su pensar, le estaba garantizando el éxito, sin embargo su hijo no estaba totalmente de acuerdo más no se negó ante la efusiva propuesta de su progenitor.

Itachi cumplía con "su deber" a diario, seguía al pie de la letra las exigencias de su padre sin objetar. Se convirtió en el orgullo de sus padres, la envidia de muchos, entre ellos su hermano menor, la admiración de otros y obtuvo la aceptación de gente de mayor alcurnia, pero ¿Esto valía algo para él? En lo absoluto, para Itachi, el futuro que tanto anhelaba su padre para él, no era más que una vida vacía, llena de banalidades y un sin fin de cosas materialistas.

"Materialista" esa era la palabra con la que él definía su vida ¿Realmente era feliz? No. No lo es ni esperaba serlo. Su padre era feliz, aunque él no consideraba propio, ni cuerdo, decir que era porque poseía cantidades inimaginables de dinero. Según su criterio, si su padre no tuviera la familia que tenia ahora, a su madre Mikoto, a su hermano menor Sasuke y hasta a él, Fugaku se sentirá completamente vacío, así como se sentía él.

Su padre tenía por quien vivir, por quien esforzarse, motivarse, sacrificarse, pero él no. su familia era todo lo que tenia, pero aun así se sentía incompleto.

Sin embargo esto era completamente desconocido por otros, ante los ojos de los demás él era el joven más afortunado del mundo. Cuantas veces envidió a su hermano Sasuke. Él tenía una novia hermosa, salía prácticamente a diario a compartir con ella y con sus amigos. No tenía deberes a parte de los cotidianos que le tocaba realizar cada día, para colmo, este no lo apreciaba. Sasuke no sabía aprovechar lo que tenía, lo que Itachi no podía tener, una vida normal. Su ototo lo envidiaba a él por ser quien era, "El favorito de papá" ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera lo mejor. Itachi no podía salir de casa a menos que fuera con su padre y ni si quiera se podía considerar una salida. El viaje de su padre era de la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a alguna conferencia y de ahí directo a su hogar. Siempre era lo mismo e Itachi no tenía más remedio que aceptar puesto que de otro modo, decepcionaría a su padre y él no quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo él no lo veía de esa manera, a sus ojos él era el hermano mayor siempre en compañía de su padre, enorgulleciendo a su progenitor, siendo consentido y alagado por todos. Ya estaba harto de la bendita manía de la gente de compararlo con su aniki, "Sasuke, cada día te pareces más a Itachi" "Sasuke ¿Por qué no eres más como Itachi?", esas y muchas otras oraciones salían de la boca de las "cotillas" que lo rodeaban a diario, eran peor que viajas chismosas.

Irónico ¿No? Ambos hermanos envidiándose mutuamente, uno por querer lo que su hermano menor no valoraba y el otro por anhelar lo que su hermano mayor tenía sin saber el porqué este desearía no tenerlo. Era absurdo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era justo, no era nada justo. Él no podía tener la libertad que tenía su hermano ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era él mayor? Eso no tenía lógica, muchos chicos de su edad tenían vida social, libre y semi-independiente ya que de una u otra forma seguían dependiendo económicamente de sus padres. ¿Por ser mejor que Sasuke? Si bien él era considerado un as en las matemáticas, en finanzas era muy hábil, ni que decir para negociar, pero su ototo también era muy inteligente, a veces algo inmaduro al dejarse llevar por la arrogancia y el orgullo, pero seguía siendo un genio. Entonces, volvía a caer en la misma duda ¿Por qué su padre se empeñaba en que fuera él? Sasuke lo deseaba más que él ¿Por qué no complacerlo? Era más que seguro que él podría hacerlo pero no, tenía que ser justamente ¡Itachi Uchiha!

Aunque esa suerte pronto cambiaría con la aparición de alguien que le dará un giro de 180 grados a su vida. Quizás sea esto lo que le faltaba, lo que tanto le hacía sentir vacío. Pero ¿Podrá conservar a salvo ese pedacito faltante del rompecabezas que él llamaba vida? O ¿Alguien logrará arrebatárselo de las manos? ¿Dejaría el Uchiha mayor, todo lo que tiene solo para no perder a esa persona que logro adueñarse de su corazón en tan poco tiempo?

**Capítulo 1: Un despertar ¿Cotidiano?**

Tokio es el centro de la política, economía, educación, comunicación y cultura popular del país. Posee también la mayor concentración de sedes corporativas, instituciones financieras, universidades y colegios, museos, teatros, y establecimientos comerciales y de entretenimiento de todo Japón. Simplemente una ciudad llena de personas muy trabajadoras, ocupadas, cumplidoras y un sin fin de cosas a las que realmente no les tomo mucha importancia.

Fijé mi mirada en el reloj digital que se encontraba al costado derecho de mi cama ortopédica de dos plazas, ubicado encima de un pequeño mueble de madera de roble pulido con un cajón en medio, donde también se encontraba una lámpara que usualmente uso para leer. Según el aparato eran las 6:45 de la mañana. Entorné los ojos y me cubrí completamente con las sábanas de mi cama hasta quedar debajo del mar de seda italiana blanca. Escuché el sonido de una moto estacionarse en el aparcadero de la casa, obviamente era alguien conocido, puesto que el portero no dejaba pasar a cualquiera a esta hora de la mañana.

Cerré mis ojos y luego suspiré. Tenía la vaga idea de quién podría ser el profanador de la paz de la casa. Oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y luego unos pasos subir por las escaleras. Unos secos y otros más ligeros. Sí, definitivamente ya sabía "quienes" eran. No era un solo intruso, sino dos. Me destape un poco hasta dejar la sábana a la altura de mi pecho. Escuché como abrían la puerta del cuarto frente al mío, el de mi ototo Sasuke. Lo siguiente que escuché fue un "¡Despierta dormilón!" por parte del rubio amigo de mi hermano para luego oír "¡Maldito dobe, ve a joder a otra parte!" el "Entusiasta" saludo de mi hermano. Sin ganas de evitarlo, una sonrisa de diversión se posó en mis labios, si bien mi vida era monótona y aburrida, pero las mañana siempre eran alegres y muy energéticas, esto último por parte de los invitados/intrusos que prácticamente vivían con nosotros.

Me estremecí un poco al escuchar la estruendosa risa de Naruto y sus pies golpeando la cerámica del piso mientras corría por el pasillo, seguido de otra persona, supongo que mi hermano estaba jugando al gato y el ratón con el "zorrito" como le decíamos Deidara y yo. Apodo originario de su famosa sonrisa zorruna que enmarcaba el rostro del Namikaze menor cuando tenía una de sus "brillantes" ideas. A Sasuke en cambio le decíamos "nekito" ya que cuando le daban sus raros momentos de ternura, te miraba con los ojos del gato con botas de aquella extraña película llamada Shrek. Ellos me decían el "cuervo" por la similitud de mis ojos bañados de rojo esmeralda con los de estos animales y Deidara era el "artista" seudónimo otorgado por la pasión que tenía el Namikaze mayor por el arte de la explosión. Nótese que este apodo lo usábamos para colmarle la paciencia a Deidara. Mi padre no gustaba de actitudes tan infantiles como esas, y aunque yo lo obedezco en todo, sería lo único a lo que realmente le resto importancia, Deidara es como mi hermano, al igual que Naruto lo es con mi ototo. Ambos formaban parte de la familia y nuestra confianza, fruto de nuestros años de amistad, nos permite actuar así y de mil maneras solo para divertirnos. Diría que es lo único bueno de mi escasa libertad.

Oí el pestillo de la puerta y en ese mismo instante supe que me esperaba el mismo final que a mi hermano menor, a menos que no existiera la necesidad de "despertarme" y ante ese pensamiento se me ocurrió una idea. Una sonrisa juguetona se formo en mi rostro ante mi ocurrencia. Me levanté a toda prisa de la cama, casi tirándome de lleno al piso, por suerte eso no paso y sin hacer el mayor ruido me ubiqué detrás de la puerta blanca de mi habitación y retrocedí hasta que estuve entre el espacio que dejaba la puerta al abrirse y la pared. Deidara terminó de abrirla y se adentro en la habitación. Se posicionó a un lado de mi cama y vio con decepción mi ausencia.

—Joder, debí haberlo supuesto— Dijo con frustración. Yo sonreí y con sigilo me acerqué hasta quedar detrás de él y sin miramiento alguno me le tire encima y por inercia calló sobre la cama conmigo encima.

— ¡Itachi!— Gritó notablemente cabreado —No tenemos cinco años, ¡Por Dios! Madura— Dijo destilando odio en sus palabras. Sonreí con inocencia, sabía que solo lo decía porque estaba enojado.

—Claro Dei, tan maduro como tú cuando fuimos a la juguetería a comprarle un presente a Naomi-chan en su cumpleaños y prácticamente te llevaste toda la tienda— Comenté irónico pero sin quitar mi expresión de niño bueno.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo solo me lleve la colección de esculturas porque estaban en promoción y había cincuenta por ciento de descuento ese día— Se defendió cual niño chiquito cuando le reclaman algo y éstos creen tener la razón. Alcé una ceja.

— ¡Ah sí! Tienes razón, solo te llevaste la colección completa de 250 figuritas de plastilina— Comenté burlón como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo. El rojo se apoderó del rostro de mi amigo.

— ¡Son esculturas de arcilla, idiota! ¿Cómo osas insultar el arte de esta manera?— Se defendió con la furia saliéndole hasta por los poros. Me reí por lo bajo. Como adoraba enojarlo. Me limité a mirarlo con diversión y este quería matarme con la mirada.

—Por cierto, tú no eres ninguna pluma. Pesas bastante— Se quejó removiéndose debajo de mí intentando librarse de mi peso. Yo aplique más presión en mi agarre.

—Quizás no peso como una pluma, pero soy tan suave como una— Comenté con voz inocente mientras rosaba con la punta de mis dedos el hombro descubierto de Deidara debido a la camisa sin mangas que llevaba, seguramente había dejado la chaqueta que siempre cargaba, en la sala. El se estremeció y me miró como si fuera un degenerado.

—Aja, soy consciente de ello, señor cutis, manos y piel perfecta— Comentó fastidiado y yo amplíe mi sonrisa —Ahora, quítate de encima. Ya me preocupa que intentes violarme— Dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, dirigiéndome una mirada acusadora.

— ¿Cómo crees Deidara? Jamás haría tal cosa— Dije con voz de inocencia —A menos que tu quieras— Culminé antes de ver cómo Deidara abría los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Desde cuando tiras para el otro bando?— Cuestionó con algo de temor en sus ojos. Intente no reírme de su expresión y con algo de esfuerzo lo conseguí.

—No, querido Dei. Yo no tiro para ese bando... Yo tiro para los dos— Dije con tono seductor en su oído y este me miró con los ojos desorbitados y para cuando me di cuenta, me había quedado sordo con el grito que pegó Deidara.

— ¡Ah! ¡Quítenme a este bisexual!— Exclamó moviéndose inquieto tratando de quitarme de encima. Me carcajeé con ganas.

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios pasa aquí!— Escuché el grito del escandaloso de Naruto en la entrada de mi puerta, vi de reojo como estaba Sasuke detrás de él mirándome con diversión, él sabía que estaba jugando.

— ¡Ototo! Sálvame de este bisexual. Me quiere violar— Suplicó Deidara con lágrimas en los ojos. Que exagerado que era este tío. Sasuke ahogó una carcajada y Naruto lo miro con mala cara para después voltear a verme de forma asesina. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Ahora te vas a enterar Uchiha! ¡Nadie se mete con mi aniki! ¡Ya verás enfermo transexual!— Gritó Naruto con pose heroica y yo alcé una ceja incrédulo y vi como se abalanzaba contra nosotros pero no llego ni a tocarme cuando Sasuke ya lo tenía atrapado en una llave de lucha. Sonreí y mire a mi hermano con complicidad, este me devolvió la mirada.

— ¡Suéltame Sasuke!— Exigió enojado.

—Tres cosas. Primera: No puedo dejar que asesines a mi aniki— Dijo serio y yo sonreí con orgullo —Si lo haces ¿Quién haría mis deberes en la casa y mis tareas?— Mi sonrisa se borró y lo miré con odio. El ignoré este detalle y prosiguió —Segundo: es Bisexual no transexual— Comentó sabiamente mi ototo. Mi sonrisa volvió a mi rostro —Si lo fuera créeme que yo me suicido ¿Imaginas tener un hermano bisexual?— Dijo aterrado ante esa idea. Yo asentí al inicio, ya que tenía razón pero no era para tanto, no tenia porque discriminar a los bisexuales, ellos seguían siendo personas. Mi mirada de odio regresó —Y tercero: Itachi sólo está jugando con Deidara, que él sea un exagerado es otra cosa— Culminó su explicación. Naruto paró de forcejear y me miró minuciosamente y luego suspiró.

—Tienes razón— Concordó con mi hermano, quien lo soltó al instante.

—Ya que terminaron su amena conversación ¡Podrías quitarte de encima!— Reclamó Deidara obstinado —Yo discrepo ante tu sugerencia Sasuke, este Uchiha es una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabes con que te va a salir. Además con lo seriecito que hace creer a los demás que es no sabes que esperar, así que no sería sorpresa que sea bisexual— Comentó Dei con aire de sabio. Mi mirada se clavo en él y este se dio cuenta pero lo paso por alto — ¡Es más!— Exclamó como si se le acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundo —No sería raro que gustara del incesto— Dijo mientras su miraba se clavaba en la de Sasuke, quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos y luego me miró de arriba abajo alarmado.

— ¡Ay, Sasuke, esta noche no sales virgen!— Comentó Naruto con burla y aprecié la enorme vena en la sien de Sasuke ante tal ocurrencia de los Namikaze.

— ¡Baka Naruto! ¡Yo no soy virgen!— Vociferó mi ototo con arrogancia y algo de orgullo digno de un Uchiha. Yo miré a Naruto, quien ladeó la cabeza con gesto de confusión y como si nada dijo.

— ¡Oh! Quiere decir que Sakura ya te desvirgo— Afirmó Naruto con cara de inocente. Hice uso de todo el autocontrol que tenia para no reírme de la expresión que puso Sasuke. Su cara era un poema.

— ¡Ahora si imbécil es que te mato!— Gritó mi ototo antes de abalanzarse sobre Naruto. Creo que ya es hora de intervenir. Le dirigí una mirada a Deidara quien captó el mensaje de inmediato y ambos nos levantamos de la cama y detuvimos a nuestros respectivos hermanos. Naruto se abrazo a su aniki temblando como un conejo en plena época de casería, mientras Sasuke buscaba la manera de zafarse de mis brazos.

—Bueno, creo que mejor dejan que Sasuke y yo nos arreglemos para ir a desayunar antes de que nuestros padres despierten— Comenté intentando relajar un poco la tensión del ambiente. Naruto asintió exageradamente y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, pasando cautelosamente por mi lado, siendo supervisado por mi ototo quien lo quería asesinar con la mirada. Sentí la tensión del cuerpo de Sasuke y antes de que hiciera algo lo aparte ocasionando que Naruto saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para salvarse de Sasuke, quien bufó decepcionado al ver su intento de  
asesinato fallido.

Deidara forzó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación más calmado, en comparación con la huida de Naruto.

—Ya puedes soltarme— Se quejó mi hermanito al ver que yo no deshacía el agarre. Dirigí una significativa mirada a la puerta y el capto lo que intentaba decirle —Iré a alistarme. Mataré al dobe más tarde. Si lo hago aquí manchare de sangre la alfombra y es persa— Comentó como si nada y yo me reí ante eso, lo solté y él me vio con los ojos entrecerrados —Realmente ya empezaba a pensar que te gustaba tenerme así. Comienzo a pensar que la idea de Deidara de que tengas inclinaciones bisexuales e incestuosas no es tan alocada— Comentó con voz seria pero sus ojos mostraban algo de diversión. Mi mente tuvo una ocurrencia algo ingeniosa y sonreí con galantería.

— ¿Tu crees Sasuke?— Dije con tono seductor, el mismo que había usado con Deidara. Mi ototo me miró algo extrañado —Y…— Sisee mientas acorte la distancia que nos separaba, dejando un paso de separación y el intento retroceder, pero yo le tomé de la mano antes de que se me escapara — ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que Deidara no se equivoca y que te deseo, ototo?— Dije con tono, ahora, juguetón el abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y paso saliva con dificultad.

—A-ani-ki— Tartamudeó con el temor plasmado en sus ojos. No aguanté más y me reí con ganas a lo que Sasuke quedó paralizado. Cuando por fin reaccionó me miró con odio — ¡Eres un idiota!— Exclamó cabreado

Solté una estruendosa carcajada —Ay Sasuke, eres algo ingenuo. Respeto a los homosexuales pero me inclino por las mujeres y si llegara a ser gay, cosa que no creo que pase –Le guiñé un ojo- Nunca gustaría de ti— Afirmé seguro de mis palabras. El comentario pareció no agradarle en lo más mínimo a mi ototo.

—Cualquiera se sentirá atraído por mí, idiota, ya sea homosexual, bisexual o heterosexual y si tu no lo hicieras, pues que malos gustos tienes— Atacó con autosuficiencia. Yo por mi parte, me limite a sonreír más.

— ¿En serio Sasuke? ¿De verdad?— Cuestioné mientras tomaba su mentón con mi mano derecha. Este me miro con terror y salió corriendo y yo me retorcí de la risa.

— ¡Eres un degenerado!— Gritó mi hermano antes de encerrarse en su cuarto, yo en cambio continúe riéndome. Este día había empezado muy divertido. Algo me decía que algo interesante pasaría hoy. Sonreí con melancolía, ojala así fuera. Quiero que algo pase, algo que me saque del aburrido círculo materialista en donde estoy encerrado. Suspiré y miré por mi ventana como el sol empezaba a ocupar un lugar en el cielo y sonreí aun más. Probablemente serían tiempos de cambio.

Espero q les alla gustado y cualquier cosita, error o lo q sea háganmelo saber, uds saben q me gusta saber su opinión SAYONARA!


End file.
